


Conditioning

by Tuii



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: At the kollektivet they had a movie night that was naturally open to Linn and Eskild as well, so often the four of them watched either something that Even thought was a classic and part of common knowledge, or something that Isak thought to be one of the best movies ever made. Their taste was different, but it made the movie nights just that much more interesting.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532168
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this and if you have any ideas what you would like to read drabbles about, give them to me! I would love to do promts for my nanowrimo and you can spam me with ideas either here or on tumblr where I'm Tuiii!

It started already when they lived at kollektivet, from the early days into their relationship. Them sharing their favorite things with each other. Yes, they had different taste when it came to movies, but they had agreed to disagree and to at least try to see why the other one liked something the other one didn’t. At the kollektivet they had a movie night that was naturally open to Linn and Eskild as well, so often the four of them watched either something that Even thought was a classic and part of common knowledge, or something that Isak thought to be one of the best movies ever made. Their taste was different, but it made the movie nights just that much more interesting. 

This tradition has lived with them during the years of being together, from their first own flat to the one they live in today, the bigger one that actually has a living room and a sofa. At times they still love to curl on their bed with a laptop and watch the movie that way, just to remind themselves of how this started. Sometimes their friends join them, but usually it’s just the two of them. Like today. 

Today they’re going to have an IT-maraton. First they’ll watch the original miniseries that came out in 1990, and after that the new movies that just came out. Even had been astonished when he heard that Isak hadn’t seen the original version. Isak should probably be accustomed to that reaction by now, but he isn’t, he is always rolling his eyes when he hears Even starting to tell him why they need to watch the movie in question. Because if nothing, Even always has good reasons for watching them. “This is a classic!” “This one was the first time they used this kind of technology to make a movie!” “It changed how they think of women in the movie industry!” and Isak has to admit that he has always made good points. And that he loves the passion his husband puts to the comments and to picking the movies. 

But this time. Oh dear, this one is going to be a bad one. It’s not like Isak has a phobia for clowns, but they’re not his favorite things, especially if they’re like Pennywise.That clown is so fucking creepy. He didn’t tell this to Even, not even when they went to see the new film in the movie theater. But he knows that Even knows, because that man knows everything about him, even those things he doesn’t dare to say out loud. Not that there are many of those, they share practically everything openly.

But when they start the marathon, curled up on the sofa with Ed, their dachshund, Isak notices after a while that every time that Pennywise is on screen, Even holds his hand and squeezes it a bit just before the stupid clown appears. Like he knows. And then it hits him. Even knows, and has realised on his own that Isak doesn’t like the clown, and this is Even’s way to make sure that he knows when the clown is coming since Even knows these movies by heart. Like all his favorites. Even is making sure that he is prepared for the clown. Realising this makes Isak’s heart melt and he thinks, once again, what has he done to deserve this much love. 

After the movie Isak asks Even if he realised, that there is a risk that he is now conditioned to think about Pennywise when Even squeezes his hand. The look on Even’s face is priceless before he realises Isak is only teasing him.


End file.
